Tamora Mitchell
Patricia Tamora Mitchell, commonly known as, Tamora Mitchell, is the oldest daughter of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. She is the older identical twin sister of Pandora, and the older adoptive sister of Henry Mitchell Junior. Tamora was born ten-minutes before her sister, which is why she inherited the Charmed mantel from her mother and aunts. She is also a Destined One, an art curator, and a shareholder in Whitmore Enterprises. Tamora is a member of the Halliwell and Mitchell family, and a descendant of the Warren line. 'Early Years' Tamora is the oldest daughter of Paige and Henry and the oldest twin. She grew up very close to her sister and cousins Prue and Melinda. She enjoys a lot being the older sister but despite they´re close, they fight a lot between them. At the age of 15, she decided it was about time to be different from her sister, so she dyed her hair blonde. She has been blonde ever since. Tamora was part of the Halliwell´s coven, even not having Halliwell in her name. That made her and her sister and cousins popular at high school. People were far to find that they were real witches. Tamora and her sister had her powers bound when they were still babies. Paige and Henry agreed to bind their powers till they were old enough to control them. They recovered their powers in high school. Tamora and her sisters always had different personalities. Tamora and her twin sister were best friend, but that didn't meant they didn't fight. Tamora was the responsible twin while Pandora was the not that responsible twin. Since little that Tamora was pushed into Pandora´s mess. Tamora as well as her sister shares some characteristics with their mother when young. Paige is more responsible now and is always asking to her daughters to get out of troubles. Normally, Tamora is almost always pushed into troubles by her sister. 'Throughout Destined Series' Tamora Mitchell/Season 1| Season One Tamora Mitchell/Season 2| Season Two Personality Rebellious, impulsive, demon-haunted, energetic, humorous. Tamora is more into the fighting demons things than Pandora who prefers her Whitelighter side. She intelligent and sassy. Tamora likes to be independent from her sister. Tamora is somewhat responsible and mature. Tamora is very proud of being who she is and is not afraid to show her feelings. She has a good sense of humor almost all the time and has some funny jokes in moments of crisis. When it comes to love, Tamora likes to date. She is not able to be single. She loves to flirt with guys that really call her attention. Love Life Tamora always liked to date. She has a long list of boyfriends but zero compromises. She wants to find Mr. Right and is always asking her cousins to make something about it. Professional Life Tamora is a graduate of the San Francisco City College, where she studied and presumably majored in Art History. She worked as a bartender at P3 for a while before she became an Art Curator with the San Francisco National Museum. She recently toured the world with Sebastian Whitmore's art collection. After returning to San Francisco in 2035, Tamora has become more involved in Whitmore Enterprises and seems to enjoy doing business. However, her passion has always been for art. Physical Appearance Tamora and her sister were born with auburn hair color, however, their hair color darkened to dark auburn over the years. Sometime when she was a teenager, Tamora changed her hair color to blond. Tamora has medium-long hair. She has blue eyes (probably taken from her father´s parents). Her wardrobe is full of revealing clothes as short skirts, tops, and short dresses. Sometimes she wears casual clothes. She likes to wear makeup and never says no to a good eyeliner. Name´s Meaning Patricia is of Latin origin and means Noble and Patrician. Tamora is a variant of Tamara (Hebrew) and means Date Palm. Mitchell is a common form of the given name Michael (Hebrew) which means Big or One who is like God. Powers 'Basic Powers' *''Spell Casting:'' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion Making:'' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. *''Scrying:'' One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by using a crystal, a map and a something it requires the use of other tools. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. 'Active Powers' *''Telekinetic Orbing'' A variation of the power of Telekinesis. It is a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, where the object or person is moving through the use of orbs. **''Remote Orbing'' The ability to orb something or someone to another location without orbing oneself. *''Molecular Acceleration'' The ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. Tamora had this power bound when she was a baby. She got it back in high school when Paige thought it was time for her to learn how to control it. Tamora´s way to be made almost impossible for her to have full control of this power so she prefers not to use it. To fight, she prefers Telekinetic Orbing. With time, the need to control this power will appear. Whitelighter Powers As a Whitelighter-Witch hybrid, Tamora possesses magical Whitelighter traits. It is unknown if her being a twin affects her Whitelighter powers. *''Orbing:'' The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Whitelighter-Witches. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. Sometimes Tamora prefers to orb. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal any injury. Tamora doesn't have this power yet. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Sensing:'' The ability to sense and locate a person. *''Literary Manipulation:'' The ability to scan and absorb the content of books speedily by holding hands over the content. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. Tamora hasn't shown this power yet but it´s a power that Whitelighters use on their charges. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Inactive Powers *''High Resistance'' The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. Magical Statuses |-|Destined One = Tamora alongside her cousins and siblings were destined to follow their mother's legacies. When Tamora was a child, she, alongside her siblings and cousins, created the Power of Nine Spell. They vanquished a "demon" that was a doll. They are known as the Destined Ones by the Magical Community. |-|Charmed One = Tamora, as well as Melinda and Prue, are the new Charmed Ones. She inherited this right as she was the firstborn in her immediate family, in the way that she is a few minutes older than Pandora. Fear Being burned alive. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * (credited and mentioned only) * * (credited only) * * * (credited only) * (credited only) * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * (credited only) * * (credited only) * * * * * * * * (credited only) * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * (credited only) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * (credited only) }} Notes & Trivia *Tamora was named after her grandmother, Patricia Halliwell, and got the name Tamora as her middle name; ** She, like many of her cousins, prefers not to be called by her first-name, instead going by Tamora or Tam most of the time. She is rarely called Patricia; ** Because Tam's mother, Paige, grew up without her sisters, she wanted to keep her independence, and that why she gave her daughters names that were not in the family tree. Although, she kept the "P" name tradition because she didn't want her daughters to feel apart from her cousins; *The Mitchell kids got their father´s surname. This is because of Paige´s independent side as well; *She´s a Taurus; *Tam is noted as being the responsible twin. Even though she gets into some trouble by herself, but most of the time she´s pushed into it by her sister; *Both Tamora and Pandora personality is a combination of their mother personality; *Tamora had her Molecular Acceleration power being bound when she was a child. She has since had it restored, but tries not to use it; *By the time Tamora and Pandora were born, Prue and Melinda were already meant to become the Charmed Ones of the next generation. Once the Charmed Ones are intended to be a trio, Tamora got the Charmed One status because she was born 10 minutes earlier than her twin sister; *Tamora power of Telekinetic Orbing had some influence for her to become a Charmed One. However, since Telekinesis was already one Prue´s powers, it wasn't what truly made her a Charmed One. The fact that she was the third oldest female of the next generation, however, is. Curiously, Tamora developed the power of Molecular Acceleration (the opposite of the power stated in the Charmed prophecy) but it is not as powerful as her Aunt, Piper´s. It might be because she´s doesn't use it very often; *Tamora enjoys fighting demons while Pandora is more connected with her whitelighter side; *Despite being close, Tamora and her twin fight a lot; *Out of the Charmed progeny, Tamora is the fifth oldest; *Tamora shares some of her personality traits with her mother, Paige; **She often dreams of finding Mr. Right, and doesn't want to settle for less, just like her mother. **She´s also independent and, like her mother, tried to be independent from her sister. Tamora tries to be independent from Pandora as well, starting with her hair color. She changed to blonde to be different from her sister's; **Both Paige and Tamora have a passion for painting and an eye for art; *Just like her mother and her Aunts ,Prudence and Phoebe, Tamora went through a rebellious stage as a teenager; *The fact that Tamora is a blonde and Pandora is a brunette is based on the creator´s personal story. Both sisters were born with auburn hair color, however, their hair color darkened over the years to a dark auburn; *Tamora loves Margaritas. *She has mentioned that she isn't to fond of marriage, and feels like she doesn't need a piece of paper to validate her relationship to someone; Credits: *Charmed Wiki (Powers definitions) Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Good Hybrids Category:Twins Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hybrids Category:Halliwell family